


11:42

by gyu_night



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sad Bang Chan, Short One Shot, Suicide, i was sad when I wrote this, mostly a rant tbh, sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyu_night/pseuds/gyu_night
Summary: Chan just wanted everyone to be happy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	11:42

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just something I wrote when I was sad. It's not really good sorry.

11:14pm

That's the time his live ended, he originally wanted to end it at 10:30, but it was fine. He didn't need the sleep anyways, everything was fine if Stay was happy.

At least that's what he told himself.

He told himself a lot of things lately, his group mates even started to notice his sudden change of behavior. Always asking questions about how he was, or what seemed to always catch his attention.

It was quite annoying in Chan's opinion. There was nothing wrong with him, his head just worked a little bit differently sometimes. 

But if it made his members happy to ask, then he would play along. Everything was fine if they were happy. 

11:27pm

That was the time he started packing up to go to the dorm. It took longer than usual, he didn't know if taking his laptop home with him was a smart move or not. If he got away with taking it home he would be able to finish more work than usual, the staff would be happy. 

But he didn't think he could take another night of not sleeping, plus Jisung always complained about the light waking him up. Chan didn't want to upset the younger again. 

He just wanted Stray Kids to be happy 

11:36pm

They weren't happy. 

No one was happy. 

They were angry.

Disappointed.

In Chan. 

He made a mistake. 

Now they hated him.

He should have brought that laptop home. 

Maybe it wasn't too late to go back? 

No it was too close to twelve. 

They would be mad at him. 

They already yelled at him about staying past twelve. 

He didn't want to be yelled at again. 

The cool breeze on the bridge brought Chan back to reality. He was really high up. Above the pretty waves below him. 

Chan wished he could be there. He had no problems there, no one would be disappointed in him there. 

𝘏𝘦 would happy there. 

But would they... 

Chan looked back down at the water below him. He only had a thin line separating him from the endless puddle of darkness. 

They would be happy. 

Chan took off his puffy black coat, it would make climbing the small border difficult. Next came his shoes and his phone. As much as he would like to leave without a word, he knew doing so would be cruel. Stay was waiting on a instagram post today after all. 

Opening up the app, he choose a random picture from his gallery. 

'I hope you had fun watching today Stay :) I'm sorry for wasting your time!'

Chan quickly posted it, putting his phone into one of his hoodie pockets. That should be good, Chan didn't want to wait any longer (his members always called him impatient). 

His grip on the rail was slippery, still wet with rain from the previous day. But Chan wasn't worried, it was still quite easy for him to slip to the other side. 

Nothing was blocking him now, happiness never felt so close. 

11:41pm

That was the time Chan started falling. 

11:42pm

That was the time the waves fully catched his body. Hugging him like a warm blanket. 

He was happy. 

They weren't.


End file.
